


The Secret Diary of Blaine Devon Anderson

by makeitmine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Season 2, klaine bingo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitmine/pseuds/makeitmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine likes to keep a note of everything that happens to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Diary of Blaine Devon Anderson

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Klaine Bingo](http://klainebingo.tumblr.com/) challenge, using the prompt _diary_. Expect many more of these to come throughout the hiatus!

Dear Diary,

Well, I’m 16 today. This is insane.

Mom woke me up for some of her amazing strawberry banana pancakes. Dad…well, at least he said good morning to me today. That’s a plus. Went to school, got an A on my trig test from last Thursday. I was named lead singer for the Warblers for the entire school year, so look out competing show choirs, here comes Blaine! When I got home I had presents waiting for me from Nana (her incredible peanut butter fudge and a new jacket) and Mom (she’s taking me to the Philippines next summer to meet the rest of my extended family). Nothing from Dad, obviously, but Cooper at least called to wish me a happy birthday.

I’m off to bed. My driving test is after school tomorrow, so hopefully I do well! *crosses fingers*

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today I saw a boy and I wondered if he noticed me. He took my breath away.

Alright, Blaine, enough with the Britney Spears lyrics. But it’s true. This boy showed up at Dalton right before our impromptu performance. His name is Kurt, he’s seventeen, and he’s possibly the most gorgeous being I’ve ever seen.

He stopped me on the steps and asked if I could show him around. He claimed he’s new, but the blazer and Bermudas he had on said otherwise. I did what any respectable student would, though, and led him to the commons room to watch the Warblers. And if I claimed I was taking a shortcut through the back hallway just to hold Kurt’s hand a bit longer? There’s nothing wrong with that, right?

Kurt’s stopping by tomorrow again for coffee with Wes, David, and me. We’re interested in out what’ led him to visit Dalton in the first place. I’m interested in getting his phone number. There’s nothing wrong with that, right? Just as there’s nothing wrong with asking an inanimate notebook a question it can’t answer?

* * *

Dear Diary,

Kurt’s transferring to Dalton after all. I guess things with Karofsky have escalated and his dad is now aware of the harassment. Mr. Hummel and his new wife are giving up their honeymoon to pay Kurt’s tuition.

I’m torn. On one hand, it’ll be amazing to finally have a friend on campus - not that I haven’t made friends like Trent, but Kurt’s different. We get each other in a way I never would have expected. I can sympathize with the bullying he’s endured, even if he has no idea what really happened to me. On the other hand, though, I hate that Kurt is leaving all his friends and his brand-new stepbrother behind. He’s been looking forward to sectionals in hopes that New Directions will win (not likely, by the way!), and even if he auditions for the Warblers I have a feeling he won’t feel the same magic with us that he does with them. He’s special, and we might just hold him back.

I better wrap this up. Cooper flew in unexpectedly with some career-changing news. I’ll let you know if he scored the coveted role of Corpse #4 on SVU.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Got coffee with Jeremiah after the PFLAG meeting today. He is SO hot and he kept laughing at all my jokes and stories about school. I want to ask him out but I don’t know…he’s older, and he probably has so many guys around him at work and OSU anyway.

Maybe I should ask Kurt what he thinks. I feel like we’ve gotten closer ever since Christmas when he helped me rehearse for the Kings Island show. I know he’s still not settling into Dalton the way he probably expected, and Finn has a huge football game coming up on Friday. I should buy Kurt a ticket so he can go and see all his friends. That’s what a best friend would do, right?

* * *

Dear Diary,

Prepare epic serenade for your crush: check  
Get shot down by crush after epic serenade: check  
Have best friend admit he thought you were asking him out: check

God this week will not end. And of course Valentine’s Day isn’t until Monday, and I’ll have to see Kurt at school tomorrow and that day. I don’t want to hurt him any more than I fear I already have. I do want to cheer him up, though, and have a little performance for the Warblers, maybe even add the New Directions in. I’ll see what he says, if he’s still talking to me.

* * *

Dear Diary,

How possible is it to retract your sexuality after you’ve basically told everyone what it is because you’re attracted to someone that’s not that gender? I mean, don’t get me wrong, Rachel Berry is beautiful and we have so much in common. We went out tonight to a showing of A Love Story and bonded over classic films and shows. I feel like she’s something I’ve been missing in my life, and maybe I can see myself falling in love with her, and that’s not the alcohol from last weekend talking.

Would this make me bisexual? Kurt was horrified when I brought the idea up the other day, as if the mere thought of being attracted to women disgusted him. I’m not putting myself back in the closet. I know how I feel about men. I’m just trying to figure out my thoughts on women as well. There’s nothing wrong with that.

* * *

Dear Diary,

It’s no secret by now that Dad and I don’t have the strongest relationship since I came out. We got along great when I was younger but it feels like ever since he found out I’m gay he…doesn’t hate me, necessarily. I think he goes out of his way to avoid me and my “problems” since I didn’t want to take care of them and those assholes back at Kennedy attempted to beat them out of me.

I’ve wondered what it would be like to have a warm camaraderie with him the way Kurt and his dad do. Mr. Hummel took my advice about having the sex talk with Kurt yesterday and they sat down to discuss the basics (to an extent, Kurt told me, as he knew how embarrassed his dad was talking about things). I never got that from my dad; hell, I’m pretty sure Cooper never even got the birds and the bees talk when he found girls. It would be nice, though, to have a father/son moment like before without the tension.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I. Kissed. Kurt. Hummel.

I did it. I came to him after classes since we didn’t have a full rehearsal today and told him how I felt the other day with Blackbird. It’s really how I’ve felt about him since November, but I’m a little behind the curve now, aren’t I? And my fears about him getting over me were for naught, as he eagerly listened to my speech and kissed me back. Right over Pavarotti’s casket. I’m sorry, little guy, we shouldn’t have disrupted your afterlife like that.

Never in my wildest dreams did I think having a boyfriend (!!!) would make me feel this giddy. I could sing right now. Actually I am, I’m practicing our second number for regionals. But it’s an amazing feeling.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I forgot how boring Dalton was without Kurt. After every period I thought about meeting him at his locker and walking him to class, until I remembered that he’s back at McKinley. At lunch Nick said I looked like a puppy who was sent to timeout for chewing on his owner’s slippers. I’m not that bad about Kurt, am I? *ignores your inability to answer*

The worst part of being so far away every day now is I can’t get to Lima in time for things Kurt is doing. He told me he and Puck have planned an intervention flash mob to talk Rachel out of her nose job tomorrow afternoon, but it’s at 3:30 and I’d be halfway home at the best, and the following day is some special New Directions performance he wanted me there for. I’d love to make it, but there’s no way I can get out of Dalton in time.

Is this a sign for how things will be from now on? A year plus at different schools, then a year in different states? I’m not happy with it, but I’m happy with Kurt. That’s all that matters.

* * *

Dear Diary,

It’s amazing just how spiteful and mean public high school students still are. I’ve been sheltered for the better part of two years now, but nothing I’d been through - the taunting, the bullying, the bashing - could have prepared me for what happened to Kurt tonight. His classmates named him prom queen. Luckily for everyone, Kurt is the strongest person around. After a discussion in the hallway as to whether we should run away or not, he took the spotlight, accepted his crown, and won me, and possibly the rest of the school, over.

I even got the courage to dance with him after that. Hey, if Kurt can stand up to his tormentors, I can too. We’re indestructible!

* * *

Dear Diary,

Dalton let out for the year today and all I want to do is drive right over to Kurt’s house. He won’t be back in town until Monday, though. New York sounds like it’s as thrilling as we’ve expected it to be. He texted me a few pictures today from his and Rachel’s sightseeing tour. Tiffany’s and the Gershwin Theatre! I hate that I have to wait two years to get there.

These last couple of days have really made me realize just how much I love Kurt. I want to spend as much time with him as possible and do all the things we can do together, but the distance hurts. I never thought this would be so hard, and it’ll be even harder in July when I head to Manila.

I’m going to tell him when he gets home. He has to feel the same way, right?

* * *

Dear Blaine,

I know exactly what you’re thinking: how did he find my diaries? To tell the truth, I actually found them three months ago, that Saturday when you wanted to have a picnic but it rained all weekend? When you went downstairs to get more lemonade I discovered the notebook hiding behind your computer. I am so amazed that you are diligent enough to write in it as close to every day as possible.

You’re asleep right now, which is giving me the chance to write in this. It’s the night after McKinley opened West Side Story, which means it’s also the night we found a new way to express our love to each other. Even with my complete lack of education earlier this year, I feel we succeeded a little at this.

Blaine, I am so incredibly proud of how much you’ve grown since we began dating. You stood up to your demons, you made amends with your father, and you’ve proven to Lima tonight that your star power is going to take you (and me, of course…and I guess Rachel) straight to the top. New York doesn’t know what’s coming over the next two years!

All my love,  
Kurt


End file.
